


SCP-5818-F

by Anon1313



Category: SCP Foundation, 黒獣～気高き聖女は白濁に染まる～ | Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon1313/pseuds/Anon1313
Summary: A summary of containment procedures and incident reports regarding humanoid SCP-5818 "Dark Queen."  Currently housed at Site-19.((The F in the title stands for Fan Work))
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	SCP-5818-F

SCP-5818-F

Object class: Euclid

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-5818 is to be housed in a standard humanoid containment unit within Site 19. SCP-5818 Containment unit will include an attached Scranton Reality Anchor, integrated sedative gas dispersal system and an attached airlock at the entrance. The humanoid containment unit will be equipped with no less than 2 locking ankle bracelets containing a miniaturized Scranton Reality Anchor and a GPS tracking device. SCP-5818 may request personal items including clothing, toiletries, entertainment and other items. Requests are to be reviewed by the on-site administrator for approval. Under no circumstances are requests for occult literature or paraphernalia to be granted.

List of Items requested by SCP-5818

  * A queen size bed with satin sheets and down pillows (Partially Approved: Queen size bed supplied with linen sheets and synthetic fiber pillows.)
  * A makeup kit and a selection of perfumes (Approved, but revoked after Incident 5818-D. Perfume later returned in soft plastic bottles with no sharp edges.)
  * Hair brushes (Approved, allowed only under direct supervision after Incident 5818-D)
  * A selection of women’s undergarments (Approved)
  * A selection of bras in size 32 JJ (Approved)
  * Feminine Hygiene products (Approved)
  * A Vibrator and a Do Not Disturb Sign which can be suspended inside the containment airlock (Approved)
  * A full length mirror and tabletop mirror (Approved, but revoked after incident 5818-D)
  * A selection of occult books (Denied)
  * A selection of books detailing Earth’s history (Approved)
  * A supply of wine available in SCP-5818’s containment chamber (Denied)
  * A laptop computer and instructions on its use (Approved) and internet access (Denied).
  * Several large paintings (Denied)
  * Information regarding other SCPs contained at Site-19 (Denied)
  * Treatment with Class-E Amnestics (Denied)



In the event that SCP-5818 is to be removed from containment, Site Staff will use the integrated PA system to instruct SCP-5818 to put on one of the two SRA GPS Ankle bracelets. Before opening the exterior door of the airlock, Site Security Staff must visually confirm that the ankle bracelet has been firmly secured around SCP-5818’s ankle and shows no signs of tampering. In the event that the SRA attached to the unit loses power, staff are to order SCP-5818 to don and secure the ankle bracelet. If SCP-5818 fails to comply within 90 seconds, Staff are to flood SCP-5818’s containment cell with sedative gas. In the case of a containment breach, Security Staff are to follow standard recovery protocols for a Class 2 Reality Warper.

 ~~SCP-5818 is to be allowed to leave its containment cell during designated meal times and is to be allowed to dine in the Site 17 cafeteria. SCP-5818 is also to be allowed access to the Site 17 gymnasium before 0700 . SCP-5818 will be seen twice monthly by a counselor specializing in survivors of long-term sexual abuse.~~ As a result of incident 5818-D, SCP-5818 has been placed on Suicide Watch until further notice. SCP-5818 is to be confined to its containment cell. Meals will be provided to SCP-5818’s Containment cell and counseling visits with the new Site 19 Grief and Trauma counselor has been increased to twice weekly. SCP-5818 is to be escorted and monitored at all times by female members of Site 19 security staff who have shown no sexual interest in the female gender.

_Let’s find a post-menopausal woman this time?_

_-Site-19 Administrator_

Description: SCP-5818 is a humanoid entity standing approximately 1.74 m tall. SCP-5818 resembles a human female of indeterminate age and of apparent middle eastern descent. Subject’s hair is thick, black and grows at an unusually fast rate requiring frequent grooming. The rest of SCP-5818’s body is hairless, devoid of underarm, pubic hair or even the fine hairs on the arms and legs that are common to humans. SCP-5818’s ears are elongated and tapered to points with cartilage displaying a much higher degree of tensile strength and rigidity than an equivalent volume of human cartilage. SCP-5818 has noted that these ears are sensitive to touch. ~~It has been noted that the mammary glands of SCP-5818 are significantly out of proportion to its body.~~

_Let’s keep this professional, M’kay?_

_-Site 19 Administrator_

A Medical examination of SCP-5818 carried out immediately after containment revealed a number of injuries in various stages of healing including:  
-Ligature marks on SCP-5818’s forearms, wrists, ankles and neck consistent with restraint by ropes and iron manacles.

-Scarring consistent with repeated, violent whipping on SCP-5818’s back, breasts, buttocks and the backs of 5818’s legs.

-Vaginal tubal lesions consistent with repeated, forceful penetration by foreign objects.

-Tearing of the hymen consistent with repeated, forceful penetration by foreign objects.

-Anal Fissures consistent with repeated, forceful penetration by foreign objects.

-Oral injuries consistent with repeated, forceful penetration by foreign objects

-Healed claw wounds from an unknown creature.

SCP-5818 claims to be several hundred years old, however biological testing has proven inconclusive.

SCP-5818 possesses abilities consistent with those of a Class 2 reality warper. Under testing, subject has shown the ability create fires with no visible means of ignition, move objects without touching them and limited telepathic abilities including the ability to absorb understanding of a language from a human by touch. Currently, SCP 5818 appears fluent in Japanese, English, Swahili, [DATA EXPUNGED] and an unknown language resembling Proto-indo European. Testing in transcribing this language is ~~ongoing~~ currently suspended SCP 5818 claims to be able to warp reality in other ways. Subject has stated that “The Cuntry” took her focus and scrolls away as part of her captivity. Subject has also stated that its reality warper abilities appear to be fading though subject has been unable to identify a cause for this phenomenon. Subject has, on numerous occasions, requested access to occult literature and for the Scranton Reality Anchors to be turned off.

~~Testing regarding SCP-5818’s utility to aid SCP Mobile Task Forces in the elimination or containment of other SCPs is currently ongoing.~~

_We have no idea what the upper limits of SCP-5818 are nor how her current mental state will affect these abilities or who she chooses to use them against. Furthermore, if this “fading” phenomenon ever reverses itself, we may have a serious problem on our hands. Until I am satisfied that SCP-5818 is sufficiently recovered, I am ordering all testing regarding SCP-5818’s utility for field duty suspended._

_For fuck sake, I thought our psyche evals were supposed to weed out the sexual predators!!_

_-Site 19 administrator_

SCP-5818 is extremely intelligent, scoring in the top 10th percentile on mental aptitude and problem-solving tests. However, SCP-5818 displays generalized hostility towards and suspicion of Foundation Staff. Subject displays a cold demeanor is often confrontational and uncooperative. SCP-5818 becomes agitated when referred to by its official SCP designation. Subject instead insists on being referred to as “Queen Discordia.” Per Site 19 admin, staff are to refer to SCP-5818 as “Discordia” sans-title only. When questioned, SCP-5818 has responded “not even the Empire took my name away.” If SCP-5818 becomes uncooperative during testing, gently reminding it that its privileges are conditional and may be revoked at any time has proven sufficient to ensure cooperation. If confrontational behavior continues, privileges may be suspended at research staff discretion until SCP-5818 cooperates with research staff. However confrontational SCP-5818 becomes during testing, staff are reminded that physical contact with SCP-5818 is strictly forbidden.

SCP-5818 displays mental trauma consistent with extensive, repeated and violent physical, emotional and sexual abuse. SCP-5818’s trauma triggers include being touched, particularly by male subjects, physical restraint of any kind, a touch of any kind to SCP-5818’s ears, a displacement of air reminiscent of breathing onto SCP-5818’s neck, the sounds of crowds cheering or on occasion, male human voices. When a Trauma trigger is encountered, SCP-5818 will often be observed to “freeze” and display signs consistent with a panic attack in humans including: uncontrollable shaking, emotional withdrawal, increased tear production and catatonia. These shut downs can last from a few minutes to several days.

So far, the longest recorded episode occurred during the period immediately following the events of Incident 5818-D.

SCP-5818 will also experience episodes of intense emotional distress with no apparent external cause. SCP-5818’s emotional state during these episodes varies. SCP-5818 has expressed feelings of guilt, generalized anxiety, withdrawal or mania. SCP-5818 takes great pains not to be observed during such episodes, and during said episodes SCP-5818 will most often refuse to leave its containment cell. Staff are reminded that SCP-5818 does not respond well to attempts at “comfort” from Foundation Staff.

During manic episodes, SCP-5818 has been observed to enter a state of heightened libido and has been known to sexually proposition Site 19 staff. Site 19 administration have hypothesized that such offers are attempts at manipulative behavior. Staff are reminded that sexual contact with SCP-5818 is strictly forbidden and grounds for court-martial.

Following the events of Incident 5818-D, SCP-5818 has requested treatment with Class-E Amnestics. After review by Site 19 Administration request was denied.

_Regarding SCP-5818’s request to be treated with Class-E Amnestics. Following a consultation meeting with the O-5 council, I concur with their recommendations against such an action. It is unknown how Amnestic agents would react with SCP-5818’s brain chemistry, as such the risk of adverse side effects up to and including brain death is too great. I also share the Council’s concerns that in total erasure SCP-5818’s memories would constitute a loss of intelligence vital to the SCP Foundation and quite likely greatly reduce the utility of SCP-5818 for field use._

_-Site 19 Administrator._

  
Addenum SCP-5818-1: SCP-5818’s recovery was a side effect of one of SCP-507’s displacement events. At approximately 1930 hours on ██-██-20██ SCP-507 was observed to undergo a displacement event. Displacement event occurred during the bi-weekly game of Dungeons and Dragons hosted in SCP-507’s quarters for Agents ███████, █████ and SCP-███

According to SCP-507’s testimony, SCP-507 found itself deposited in the middle of what appeared to be a town square which he described as “Like a square in the middle of ██████ (Fictional city in the Forgotten Realms Campaign setting) at fair time.” SCP-507 materialized approximately 3 meters above ground level and fell into the center of a large crowd. After a few members of the crowd helped SCP-507 to his feet SCP-507’s attention was drawn by a commotion from a stage at the far end of the plaza decorated with brightly colored cloth streamers. SCP-507 stated he saw what he could only describe as “an ogre” sexually assaulting a humanoid female.

Upon witnessing this, SCP-507 rushed the stage in attempt to stop the attack. After a brief struggle, SCP-508 recalled being lifted off his feet by the creature, which displayed considerable strength as it started to twist 507’s spine in an apparent attempt to break 507’s back. SCP-507 managed to draw its pistol and shot the “ogre” in the eye with a rubber bullet at point blank range apparently piercing the through the creature’s ocular cavity and into its brain, killing it instantly. 

SCP-507 found itself trapped under the creature’s body, despite assurances to the female that SCP-507 would facilitate her escape, SCP-507 was unable to free itself from the beneath the slain creature. At this point a male humanoid figure wearing what appeared to be heavy armor approached. The male humanoid introduced himself as “General Vault (Volt? 507 was unsure of the exact pronunciation) of the Black Dogs” and demanded to know who 507 was and what he thought he was doing.

SCP-507 responded introducing itself as “Grabnok the Destroyer.”

Vault, apparently, found this response to be extremely amusing and after freeing 507 from beneath the dead creature then forcefully escorted 507 to a castle.

507 was held in the dungeons for several days. The “Vault” entity returned daily to quiz 507 about his origins. The entity was seemingly fascinated by the contents of 507’s survival pack, in particular his flashlight, pistol and oxygen tank. He also insisted on hearing stories of the various realities into which 507 had been displaced.

On the last day of his shift, 507 was released from the dungeon and taken by the Vault entity to a bedroom in the upper levels of the castle. SCP-507 observed SCP-5818 seated near the end of a four posted bed restrained by a metal collar connected to one of the bed posts by means of a metallic chain. SCP-507 was then asked if he would like to “use” SCP-5818. 507 agreed but requested to allowed to bathe first. SCP-507 was supplied with a large tub of warm water and perfumed soap. After cleaning itself, SCP-507 returned to the bed chamber and ordered SCP-5818 onto the bed. Though initially enthusiastic about this turn of events, SCP-507 reported his enthusiasm for the act rapidly fading.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Interview Log 507-5818-2:

Interviewer: Dr Emmitt Ivers

Interviewee: SCP-507

Dr Ivers: “So you couldn’t go through with it?”

SCP-507: “No. I’m not like that. I mean…. She was just laying there like…a doll or a puppet with broken strings and tears were leaking out of…”

Dr. I: “Then why did you accept the Vault Entity’s offer?”

507: “Because I thought she was pretty, okay? I mean, I kinda worked out in the end didn’t it?”

Dr. I: “So when you failed to perform, how did SCP-5818 react?”

507: “It was… All of the sudden she got really, really angry. Like she screaming at me. ‘What’s the matter, human? Can’t get it up? Come on, you disgusting pig!’ Ya know, stuff like that.”

Dr. I: “And how did you react?”

507: “….”

Dr I: “Answer the question, 507.”

507: “I started crying, and then I hugged her.”

Dr I: “And how did 5818 react to this.”

507: “She was confused, like she’d never had anyone show her an ounce of kindness before.”

At this point, SCP-507 shifted back into our reality depositing SCP-507, a pre-containment SCP-5818 and the bed they were both sitting on directly into the Site 19 second floor employee lounge. █ Foundation personnel suffered minor injuries. During the ensuring chaos, SCP-5818 attempted to escape. During these escape attempts, 5818 displayed reality warper abilities, causing minor injuries to ██ Site-19 personnel. During this escape attempt, Sgt. ██████ of Site-19 security staff made the judgement that SCP-5818 was to be terminated to prevent a containment breach. However, SCP-507 leapt into Site-19 Security’s line of fire shouting loudly for Site-19 security not to terminate SCP-5818. During this distraction SCP-5818 was shot with a tranquilizer dart by Researcher Glover. SCP-5818 was subsequently contained in Site-19 and subjected to a full medical examination. Both SCP-5818 and SCP-507 were quarantined for 2 weeks after 5818 was discovered to have several novel strains of bacteria in its digestive tract. Said bacteria were eventually judged harmless.

In the aftermath of 5818’s containment, ██ staff witnessing the event requested to be treated with Class A Amnestics. Request granted by Site 19 Administration.

_They saw 507 naked. Would you want to remember that?_

_-Site 19 Administration_

Repeated requests by SCP-507 to visit SCP-5818 are currently under consideration, but suspended as a result of incident 5818-D.


End file.
